


The Anniversary Spanking

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [57]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Barry Allen is the Poliest of Poly, Birthday Spanking, Chain Spanking, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Spanking, M/M, Mick made a cake, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Spanking, Otk spanking, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Subspace, Surprise Party, The Daddies are not all together, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry is feeling down as none of his Daddies has time to celebrate his birthday with him. While gloomily walking home he doesn't take into account what could await him once he reaches his apartment and steps inside.





	The Anniversary Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts), [kleptoandpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts), [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts), [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts), [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts), [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).

> //ANNIVERSARY SPANKING!  
Celebrate 53 weeks of consecutive Spanking Sunday with me! -cracks open a bottle of champagne-  
I'm dedicating this one to my darlings who were there to read just about every crazy spanking that I wrote and always were there to cheer me on and give me more and new and gorgeous ideas~  
Special shoutout to Soph and Hale at this point, it I'm not mistaken you guys read every single one of my spankings and just the thought of that makes me want to tear up. Thank you for so much love that you've shown me in the past year!

Barry tried not to let it get to him, but he knew he‘d likely start crying the moment he arrived home. He knew that it shouldn‘t be that big of a deal to him, but it was. What was the use of being the sweet baby boy of half of Central City, one grumpy Star City Vigilante and two Earth-X rebels if _none of them_ had time to come and celebrate his birthday with him? Len had called him, with Mick mumbling in the background, at least, and so had Oliver. Captain Singh had even given him a muffin from the bakery down the street from the precinct and had given him a short kiss before getting swept up in the business of the day.

But still… He just wished that a few of them… hell, even just one of them would have had time tonight, to take him out on a date, or even just stay in for a night of Barry being Daddy‘s good little boy. He‘d been craving it so much lately, but life was busy and everyone seemed to get swept up in a hundred different directions.

Despite what Cisco was saying, having multiple partners did not actually get Barry laid more. Typically, either none of them would have time for him or five of them at once, and then he always ended up needing to choose, because of course he‘d ended up with people that couldn‘t stand each other. Len and Oliver would rip each other‘s throats out, if he went on a date with Singh and… basically anyone else there‘d be handcuffs involved, and not the fun kind. Leo and Ray always needed some planning ahead because they had to change earths just to be with him.

Harry tended to be around, and so did HR, but they didn‘t do well together at all and both of them were also very busy, and HR often also wasn‘t in the mood to be Barry‘s Daddy. Most of the time he liked it better when there was no play and no power exchange between them, and Barry usually didn‘t mind that at all. He also loved all his Daddies as his boyfriends, after all. But lately he‘d just… really needed to let go, and he hadn‘t gotten the chance yet.

Constantine was always off with the Legends, anyway, and sometimes popped in at random intervals, usually when Barry was with someone else, and then just joined in without even asking. They‘d all gotten used to it, even though it had taken a few black eyes in Constantine‘s handsome face (curtesy of Mick and Oliver) to get things settled.

Ralph was… only very rarely in the mood for the scenes that Barry craved, and usually preferred to keep them on a platonic level. Barry didn‘t mind that at all, he could get his kisses and his romance in other places, after all. Places like Eddie‘s arms. Eddie was always so romantic and sweet and most certainly the most gentle of his Daddies, always taking care of him so well. Sometimes Barry wished he‘d be a little firmer, but really, he loved it the way it was. And with so much variation going on, it wasn‘t like he was left wanting for anything.

Len had been surprised when Barry had dragged Julian in at some point, and had threatened to throw him out if he ever hurt Barry again, but surprisingly, they got along really well now, and Julian joined them quite often when Barry went to Len and Mick‘s for dinner, and sometimes even for playtime, too. He‘d been looking forward to seeing Julian today, craving the firm hugs and kisses that his fellow CSI could give, but he‘d mysteriously gotten sick that day. Of course. That was just Barry‘s luck. Any other day he‘d have rushed home after work to pick up some homemade chicken noodle soup from his freezer to bring it to his sick boyfriend, but today, he just didn‘t have any energy at all. He wanted to curl up and sleep the day away, and forget that it was his birthday and no one had time for him. No one.

Not even Eobard, and Eobard always had time for him. Especially when no one else did. Barry supposed it was his way of getting back at Barry‘s other partners, who all agreed that if there was someone who should not be dating Barry it was Eobard. Barry had agreed, for a long time, but now… Eo was just so attentive and he could be so sweet and Barry knew he just wrapped him around his finger and manipulated him, but he couldn‘t quite resist. He just loved the attention and the care too much for it.

But well, not even Eobard had time for him today, so he would have to spend his birthday all alone and miserable.

Really, what was the use of having _thirteen boyfriends _if none of them could show up to celebrate his birthday with him?

Maybe he‘d just been such a bad little brat… maybe he needed to be better and this was their way of showing him….

Before his thoughts could go further down that line, he had arrived at his place and carefully unlocked the front door. He stepped inside, but didn‘t bother turning on the light. There wasn‘t anything to see, after all. So he dropped his bag and made his way into the livingroom, only to stumble over a shoe on his way away from the door.

Weird. Barry never left his shoes there.

He did reach back then and switched on the light, only to be greeted with an array of shoes, all lined up perfectly apart from the one shoe that Barry had stumbled over.

Neither of them were Barry‘s.

There were thirteen pairs of them.

Slowly, Barry raised his eyes, looking over to his massive sofa. And there they were, all of them on his sofa, all of them with a little cardboard party hat on their head, and a big cake on the sofa table.

_All thirteen of his Daddies!_

Barry squealed and ran forward, disregarding any rules about properly greeting his Daddies as he flung himself at the couch, trying to hug as many of them at once as he possibly could. Soon, he felt himself cocooned in a web of hugs and laughs and kisses and happy-birthday-wishes and he couldn‘t contain his laughter any longer.

His Daddies were the best! They organised a surprise party for him and _all of them_ came! All of them were willing to tolerate each other‘s presence and stop their fighting because it was Barry‘s birthday! He must be the luckiest little boy on any earth!

„We have a special present for you, baby boy“, Leo explained once everyone had gotten enough hugs and kisses in and was slowly settling back down. Leo hugged Barry from behind and turned him around so he was facing the other twelve, all grinning at him broadly.

„We‘re going to make a little fantasy of yours come true.“

„Yeah? What is it, Daddy?“ he asked, leaning back into Leo‘s embrace easily. „Will you tell me, please?“

„Of course, baby boy“, Harry chimed in with a smirk, then gave him a wink and leaned back, pointedly not speaking any further. Asshole.

„You‘re going to get a birthday spanking“, Oliver explained then, and all of them chuckled at Barry‘s happy gasp.

„A birthday spanking! Thank you so much, Daddy!!“ he exclaimed and pulled out of Leo‘s grasp to jump into Oliver‘s lap so he could cuddle up to him.

„Who will give me a birthday spanking? Please Daddy, will you tell me, please please please?“ He made big begging eyes at Oliver, already more excited for this than he knew he probably should be. But he couldn‘t help but hope, now that all of his Daddies were here, that maybe, just maybe, a few of them would participate and join in on his spanking. He‘d like that _so much. _

„All of us, of course, Doll“, Mick grunted, and Barry easily clambered over into his lap and gave him a kiss.

„All of you? Thank you, Daddy! But… but how? You can‘t all stand around me…“

„No, but we can pass you between us“, Len chimed in and leaned over Mick to give Barry a kiss. „Each of us will give you twenty-eight slaps and will then pass you on to the next one for another set of twenty-eight. Sound good?“

Barry was squirming by then, nodding enthusiastically before Len had even finished speaking completely.

„Yes, yes, thank you Daddy!“ he exclaimed, wriggling in Mick‘s lap. „Where do I start?“

„Here, baby“, it came from one end of the couch, and Barry looked up to see Ralph sitting there, patting his lap. He looked along the length of the couch then, taking in what was in store for him.

Ralph.

Julian.

Leo.

Ray.

Len.

Mick.

Oliver.

Singh.

Harry.

HR.

Eobard.

Constantine.

Eddie.

...He could do this.

Barry swallowed, but still couldn‘t suppress a grin when he walked over to Ralph, already taking off his pants in the process. He‘d be so sore after this, and it would be so good.

„So each of you… twenty-eight spanks?“

„Each of us twenty-eight spanks“ HR echoed, winking at Barry and fiddling with his drumsticks.

„Um… hand-spanks?“ Barry asked, and got a shit-eating grin in return.

„We never said that“, Constantine smirked, and Barry had to hold back a sigh. Why did he love all those idiots again?

„Hand spanks from me for sure, babe“, Ralph purred and grabbed Barry, easily pulling him over his lap so his head was resting in Julian‘s lap already. Julian, who… probably hadn‘t even been sick that day, if his grin was anything to go by. Asshole!

„Can you count to twenty-eight for me, darling?“

„Of course, Daddy. Please, Daddy, may I have my birthday spanking?“

„Why, of course, sweetheart.“

And then, it started.

As expected, Ralph was pretty straightforward with his spanking,as he usually was. He delivered twenty-eight nice, evenly spaced slaps on Barry‘s ass, and Barry obediently counted them out, thanking his Daddy Ralph for each and every one of them.

„Such a good boy, Ralph praised him when he was done, and then he found himself lifted by four hands and carried one lap further, so his head was in Leo‘s lap and his legs were still in Ralph‘s lap and his slightly pinked ass were laid out like a feast for Julian to take.

„Not quite a handspanking from me, Allen. I know you love a challenge, and I want to congratulate you properly.“

Before Barry could ask what his Daddy meant with that he yelped when something cold and wet touched his butt, and it only took Barry a moment to realise that it was likely a wet cloth of some sort… a quick glance over his ass showed that it was an old T-shirt of his, laying nice and cool and wet over his pink cheeks.

„Twenty-eight spanks through the wet fabric, love“, Julian told him, and Barry shuddered in anticipation. This would hurt.

„Please, Daddy, will you give me my birthday spanking?“ he asked and wriggled a bit, just enough to get comfortable.

„Of course, sweet boy. Now hold still, I want to give them to you nice and firmly.“

And that, he did. Barry yelped already at the first one and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact that was somehow magnified so much through the wet, cool cloth. It reminded him of the times that Mick had taken him over his knee when he‘d been a bad boy and gotten himself messy and wet and then his Daddy had spanked him until his bottom was dry again and so very sore and red, and he‘d known that he was so loved, just like he knew he was loved now, being handed from man to man, from Daddy to Daddy, all the people that somehow put up with him and bore with him, and all the people that he had in his heart and held them close there, never intending to let go again.

Barry winced when Julian‘s hand hit him again, jolting him out of his thoughts. Only then did it occur to him that Julian hadn‘t asked him to count the spans, and he hadn‘t started doing it by himself, either. He was such a silly little boy, really. But luckily his Daddy wasn‘t reprimanding him for it.

„Happy birthday, sweetcheeks“, Julian told him a little moment later before pulling the warmed, but still wet cloth off of his butt.

„Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for my present“, Barry replied and turned back to give Julian a grateful smile even as he was lifted one lap further already.

„My turn, love“, Leo purred over him and Barry clearly felt the little scratchiness of the embroidered thread on their favourite paddle on his ass.

„Thank you, Leo“, he hummed and snuggled his head down in Ray‘s lap, content to wait for his spanking to start.

„Leo?“ Came the question from further down the couch, and Ray chuckled a little, his lap vibrating under Barry‘s head.

„Leo likes it better to be called by his name instead of Daddy“, Ray explained and Barry nodded vigorously. He wasn‘t a bad boy, he just knew what his Daddies liked best! And Daddy Leo preferred it if Barry called him Leo instead of Daddy, so of course that‘s what Barry did.

„I‘m his boyfriend and his caregiver, but being called Daddy makes me feel so old or like some slimy old creep“, Leo supplied as an explanation, and then the paddle came down for the first time.

„Count for me, Barry?“

„One, Leo. Thank you so much“, Barry replied even though he had to hold back a wince already. His ass was going to be so sore at the end of this, he already knew it. It would be sore and if he was lucky it‘d be sore enough to last through the night, even with his speed healing. He‘d have thought that only twentyeight spanks from each of his Daddies wouldn‘t amount to that much soreness, but that had been before he knew that apparently, each of them would choose a different method of spanking him… He was such a lucky boy to have them all!

„Twenty. Thank you so much!“ he yelped out when Leo‘s paddle came down yet again, jolting him forward so much that his nose dug into Ray‘s thigh almost painfully.

„Such a good boy“, Leo praised him, and calmly continued to deliver his blows. „Such a good boy, and I hope we can make this a good birthday for you.“

„The very- twenty-one- the very best, Leo, thank you!“

Seven more strikes with the paddle, and Leo was done. As expected, Barry found himself being lifted unceremoniously into Ray‘s lap, purring when Len‘s hands immediately found their way into his hair.

Ray had picked out one of the short crops they had lying around. Because of the comparatively small impact effect it had it had never been on top of Barry‘s lists of favourites, but now he loved Ray even more fiercely for choosing something that would not push him harder but would almost let him take a little break, something that would keep up the soreness and work it further into his ass without making it worse.

Ray was his Daddy who actually enjoyed watching Leo giving him a spanking much more than delivering it himself, so as expected, he delivered his own twenty-eight spanks without much ado, calculated and rhythmically, almost as Ralph had done it. But then, before handing him over, he pulled Barry up and gave him a kiss, and Barry melted into it.

„Thank you for doing this for me, Daddy“, he whispered, and was graced with one of those sweet, gentle smiles of Ray‘s in return.

„Of course, darling. Anything for our baby boy.“

And on he went, into Len‘s lap.

To Len and his textured gloves.

Three slaps in and Barry knew that he wouldn‘t be able to finish this off without crying. Len was going at it as fiercely as ever, and he had Barry panting for air in no time.

„Thank you so much, Daddy“; Barry whispered between strikes, catching his breath as Len gave him a minuscule break between the strikes. He just loved the tingling of the pain that the gloves left him in, and the way the silicone would catch on his skin every once in a while. And when he fit his ass just right it would fel as though he was thoroughly scrubbing Barry‘s skin on top of it, exfoliating it of every last bit of dead skin that there could be.

„You‘re so welcome, my darling“, Len whispered right back, and Barry couldn‘t hold back the smile that spread over his face.

„I love you so much, Daddy.“

There were a few beats of silence, in which Len delivered three more slaps. Barry didn‘t worry about this, though, having long since learned that Len always needed some time to process Emotions with a capital E. He‘d been with Len the longest, after all, and he very much knew how to read him by now.

„And I love you, baby boy“, came the quiet answer a few breaths later, and even though he‘d already known this for years, Barry‘s heart just felt like it would burst out of his chest at this admission, especially when it was given so freely, and in front of people that Barry knew Len didn‘t feel safe with.

Really, Len was just the best.

All too soon, his glove spanking was over (Maybe this was the only time anyone would ever be sad not to turn older already, but Barry almost wished it, so he might be able to receive more spanks from his beloved Daddies), and Barry was easily moved into Mick‘s lap.

„Kiss it, Doll“, Mick purred, and Barry found himself presented with the Spoon. Of course Mick would use the Spoon. The spoon that Barry loved so much, with the little heart in the center that formed that one, wicked pinprick that could drive Barry insane. And it could tear his skin more easily than anything else that had been brought out so far, but Barry hoped that Mick wouldn‘t take it that far, not with how many spankings he still had to go after this.

He leaned forward though and pressed his lips against the wood of the spoon. „Thank you for granting me the spoon tonight, Daddy“, he murmured, finally feeling the first telltale feelings of the fuzziness of subspace taking him in. It was much later than he would have expected, but then again it wasn‘t like any of his normal spankings. This was just for fun, and this was with all of his Daddies, and he still couldn‘t believe this!

He just loved them all so much.

The little pinprick of the heart spoon cut through the fuzzy feeling for a moment, but Barry soon just relaxed again, his head already in Oliver‘s lap and nuzzling into his crotch. He could feel that Oliver had a reaction to what was going on, and Barry himself was certainly not limp anymore, but somehow… this didn‘t feel like a sex kind of spanking. This was to celebrate and to be happy and to have fun, and probably to wreck Barry more or less completely, but he didn‘t feel like he wanted this to go in a sexual direction.

Not least of all because even though it was a great fantasy that he often indulged in he knew that even with his speed healing being fucked by thirteen (or twelve, considering Ralph probably wouldn‘t join in) grown men in one night was not something he could just casually do. Also he knew that he logistics of that would be horrible, and that he‘d be too worn out after the spanking. But still, it was a nice fantasy to indulge in. Something nice for lonely mornings in the shower.

The sting of the spoon jerked him out of his thoughts again, and he realised that his mouth had just counted out number twenty-eight. He must have drifted off quite a bit there, but that wasn‘t actually anything exceptional with his spankings once he started falling down into subspace.

„Thank you for my spanking, Daddy“ he told Mick as he was already passed on and came to lie in Oliver‘s lap. Now he could feel Oliver‘s erection poking him quite clearly, but his Daddy made no move to do anything about it. Instead, he brought down whatever implement he was using and rested in on Barry‘s ass. It felt a bit cool, and very smooth, and…

„Daddy… is that Felicity‘s brush?“

A chuckle went through the room, intercepted by a few loud laughs, but Oliver only reached out to gently pat Barry‘s head.

„Why yes, sweet baby, it is. Auntie Felicity wanted to say happy birthday too.“

Barry doubted that that truly was the case, but he loved that brush, so he didn‘t say anything.

Against the pinpricks of the spoon, the brush felt almost soothing on his skin at first, with the smooth surface that was almost caressing his sore, hot skin. He knew that with normal healing abilities, his skin would have been much more reddened by now, but that even witht his accelerated healing, it was going well on red and properly heated up by now. Maybe, if this kept up, he‘d even have bruises at the end… oh, he so wished for his Daddies to bestow him with a lasting present for his birthday!

Soon, Oliver‘s brush strokes were jolting him forward, even over Daddy Singh‘s lap so his forehead would collide with Harry‘s thigh. In response, he only heard a soft hum coming from the most stern of his Wells Daddies, and he gave a soft little sigh in response.

He closed his eyes and let himself be rocked, back and forth across the laps of his Daddies, feeling gentle hands stroke him and pet him while hard wood was coming down on him again and again, making his ass wiggle and his skin bright and red.

Somehow, the twenty-eight strikes with the brush were over far too soon, and he felt himself being lifted and passed on yet again. Once he was gently lain down again, he winced, suddenly noticing a completely different problem.

„Daddy“, he whined, gripping Harry‘s thigh even though it was now Daddy Singh‘s turn to spank him.

„Yes, baby?“ came the voice of his Captain, and the hand in his hair that was soothing him now definitely belonged to Daddy Singh rather than to Harry. „What is it?“

„My… Daddy, my nipples are sore“, he whined, having just realised how chafing it was to be rocked back and forth on a series of mostly jean-clad thighs while he himself was naked, like a good little boy should be.

„Aww sweetheart. Do you want us to stop?“ That was neither Harry nor Daddy Singh, but surprisingly enough Constantine from the other end of the couch.

Barry hesitated. He knew that this was a fun spanking, so he could call it off anytime, but also he wanted to make his Daddies proud, and he had been fantasising about taking a spanking from all of them, and he… he wanted this. He wouldn‘t let this be taken from him by some stupid sore nipples.

„...No, Daddy“, he replied in the end, still whiney, but with a firm voice. He wanted this, and maybe if he made big puppy eyes his Daddies would put cream on his nipples later.

„Good. Don‘t want to miss out on this“, Daddy Singh told him then, and chose not to give him a hint as to what he was spanking him with before letting it come down.

It was a cane.

It was a cane that Daddy Singh was using very gently, considering Barry had to last through twenty-eight spanks with it, but he still yelped and squirmed, and for the first time, he had to be held down for his spanking, with Daddy Singh‘s firm hand on his back as the other brought down the cane. „What do you say when you get a birthday present, darling?“

„Than-thank you, Daddy“, Barry panted, screwing his eyes shut against the pain, but it was just… so much. It was so much, and he didn‘t know if he could take twenty-eight with it. The cane was mean… and Daddy Singh wasn‘t even the last one to spank him! After this he‘d still have to last through… a lot of Daddies.

He had so many Daddies… Maybe he was a silly little boy, thinking he could handle that many grown up men… but they all seemed to want to take care of him, and Barry had always been such a slut for attention and love and care, never had been able to get enough of it. Even now, with tears starting to pool in his eyes and squirming and gasping because the pain was just so much he revelled in all their love and their care and he felt so so safe and loved and just… wrapped up in their love for him, for their little baby boy.

The dam was broken now though so he sobbed his way through the caning, and even though he realised that this was the gentlest caning he had ever received, he jerked with every strike and cried out, squirming and clinging to Harry‘s lap. He didn‘t count the strikes, this time, but he almost regretted it, since that gave him no idea how far away he was from the end of it.

„Only five more, love“, Leo‘s voice was suddenly in his ear, and Leo was crouched beside him. „Five more and you‘ll get a break, yeah?“ Somehow, Barry nodded through his tears and cried his way through five more strikes of the cane before it was gone and he was being lifted and gently cradled in Daddy Singh‘s and Harry‘s arms. Julian was in front of him then, together with Eddie and they both gently cradled his face and fed him some sweet, probably electrolyte-replacing lemonade from a sports bottle.

„There you go, darling. You‘re so good for us“, Leo told him, now somehow from behind the couch. He must have circled it while Barry wasn‘t paying attention. He let his eyes close once he‘d had enough to drink and let his head roll back, resting against Harry‘s neck.

„Thank you, Daddy“, he panted, and didn‘t even know who he meant anymore. All of them were so good to him, so caring, and they gave him such a great present that he would cherish forever.

„Thank you, baby boy. You‘re so good for us, so sweet and so accepting of everything we give you, love. You‘re the true gift that there is, and you‘re giving us your submission today so beautifully. We couldn‘t ask for anything better.“

For someone that he‘d thought silly at the start, HR was someone who could find words so perfectly, and make him feel so loved and so safe in just a few sentences. He really loved that man.

When Barry opened his eyes again, Julian had wandered off again, likely to replace the drink bottle, but Eddie was holding out a piece of the cake, crouched in front of Barry and offering him a bite on a fork. „Come on, love, you‘ll need this to get some strength back for the rest“, Eddie told him, and it looked like it was really yummy cake so Barry opened his mouth, easily letting Eddie feed him. That was what good baby boys did anyway, when they weren‘t big enough to eat by themselves yet. Not that he was feeling that particularly little tonight, but he always felt extra spoiled and loved when his Daddies fed him, so who was he to complain, really?

In no time, the cake was gone and Eddie leaned up to kiss him on the forehead. „Better?“ he asked, to which Barry could only nod before turning to Harry, who‘d remained quiet the entire time but hadn‘t stopped holding him close.

„Daddy… will you continue with my spanking, please?“ he asked, even though he knew he‘d start crying again soon, but he wanted to make his Daddies proud and he wanted to have this as a memory for himself and for all of them together. They may not all like each other, but Barry was what connected them, and this seemed like a tangible reminder of that.

„Of course, boy. Come here, I‘ll give you your birthday present“ Harry agreed easily enough and started to get him into position, helped along by Daddy Singh.

„I will give you the ruler“, Harry informed him and touched the mentioned piece to his ass. Like this, it was soothing on the burning skin, but Barry knew that that was soon about to change.

„Thank you, Daddy. I like the ruler a lot“, Barry told him. And it was true, he loved it, even though he was scared of what it would do to his tender backside by now.

But just like Daddy Singh, Harry knew that Barry‘s butt had taken quite a bit already that night, and he started his spanking exceedingly gentle. On top of that, the little bread he‘d had had done wonders for Barry‘s skin, and the pain had settled in a little, had dulled down to a low ache instead of the prickly, screaming pain it had been before. Oh, it would be back to that in no time, Barry was sure, especially if the way Harry was slowly picking up on force with his spankd was anything to go by.

Barry counted these spanks out loudly, and was surprised how clear his voice was still even though he‘d cried already and been in so much pain. But soon, his twenty-eight spanks were up already, and he felt himself being handed over to HR even before he was really ready for it. He‘d liked that pace and the force of the ruler that Harry had used.

„You know what you‘re getting from me, sweetcheeks“, HR told him, and Barry was confused for a moment before he felt the impact of the drumstick on his ass.

Of course.

„Thank you, Daddy“, he murmured, closing his eyes as he felt himself being rocked forward. HR was using a very different angle from Harry, not spanking him down into his own lap, but pushing him forward across his lap and into Eobard‘s thigh, causing his poor abused nipples to scream with soreness. Barry thought that at this point, they might break open earlier than the skin on his ass. Somehow two strikes of the drumsticks was all it took before he was crying again, tears running down his cheek and into Eobard‘s jeans where he‘d buried his face into. He tried to hold back his cries, but the only way to do that would be to bite his lip, and he knew that he‘d just end up biting his lip open, and then it would bleed and his Daddies would scold him, but he wanted to be a good boy for them! So he didn‘t bite his lip, and didn‘t stifle his cries, letting them out as he was being rocked forward again and again by unforgiving wood on his backside.

He closed his eyes and tried tot hink of nothing as the pain flowed through him, from his ass to his nipples and then to his crotch that was getting chafed against a seam in HR‘s jeans and that was hurting so much and then his ass and his ass hurt and

And then he was suddenly flying, and then his ass hurt, but it wasn‘t wood that was pressed against his ass now, but rather something… more soft and yet harder. Barry opened his eyes, frowning when he saw the beige colour of Constantine‘s trenchcoat under him instead of Eobard‘s trademark black jeans.

His mind only very slowly caught up on the fact that he must have been handed over into the next position and that it was Eobard spanking him now, spanking him with… „leather belt“, Eddie supplied, sitting in reach to pet Barry‘s hair now, and probably having picked up on the confusion on Barry‘s face.

„Thank you, Daddy“; he murmured in reply, and he didn‘t know if that was for Eddie‘s help or for the spanking that Eobard was giving him. Maybe it didn‘t even matter anyway, he wanted to thank them all and express his gratitute for all of them.

He closed hise yes again for just a moment, letting himself get lost in the feeling of the leather on his ass, and this time he wasn‘t all that confused when he was suddenly flying again, only to land hard on his sore nipples, with his cock squished somehow unfortunately between his Daddy‘s thighs. But Daddy knew best so he didn‘t say anything, just snuggled closer and let it happen, let the pain start up again as Daddy started spanking him. He wasn‘t sure why Daddy was spanking him now but he knew that he had to take a spanking because he was good and he always did what Daddy wanted. He also didn‘t know who Daddy was right now but Daddy had a firm hand on his back and Daddy was using something that felt like rope and his voice sounded like Daddy was praising him and that was just the very best, Barry loved being a good boy for his Daddy!!

Even though everything was hurting and he could hear himself crying Barry was so happy because Daddy was praising him and Daddy had so many hands now and it was so great, Daddy was proud of his Barry!

Barry was flying again and then he came down on Daddy‘s lap again but Daddy felt different now. It didn‘t matter though because Daddy was always Daddy. And he was always safe and loved and Barry would always do anything for him. Daddy was always the best.

And Daddy was spanking him with his hand now, Daddy‘s hand on Barry‘s poor sore ass, and it felt terrible and it felt so good and Barry couldn‘t take anymore and he never wanted it to stop. He cried into the armrest of the sofa and sobbed, trying not to squirm too hard because he didn‘t want his Daddy tot hink that he was a bad boy who wanted to get away, because he didn‘t want to get away and he wanted to be a good boy for his Daddy and he wanted to show his Daddy how good he was and that he loved his Daddy and that he could be a good boy for him and how much he loved his Daddy and that he was very grateful for his spanking and and and…

When he slowly came to again, Barry found himself curled up in Len‘s lap, with both Mick‘s and Oliver‘s hands on him as well, gently caressing him. He must have made some noise, since Len gently took his chin and tilted it upwards, making Barry look up to him.

„There he is, our birthday boy“, he murmured, and Barry gave him a tired smile in return, snuggling close.

„Thank you for my present“ he replied quietly and tried to hold in a wince when his sore nipples chafed against his Daddy‘s parka.

„Oh, sweet darling. Let‘s get some lotion onto you, hm?“ That was Ray, speaking from behind Len and reaching out to pet Barry‘s hair for a moment. „I‘ll get you something with some Aloe in it.“

„Mh, good thing he didn‘t say ‚let‘s get some cream onto you...“, Len mused, and Barry raised his head in time to see Leo slapping the back of his head. Len was unfazed though and pulled Barry in for a gentle kiss. Of course, Barry was then pulled in to give Oliver a kiss as well, and then he just continued lounging there, half on Len‘s lap and half on Oliver‘s.

„You were such a good boy for us“, Oliver told him, and Barry felt himself preen with pride, even though he was so tired now. „So very good, you took that all so well, even at the end, when it was all getting so much.“

„Mh… can‘t believe you brought Felicity‘s brush from Star City just to spank me with it.“

Oliver let out a little laugh and whispered into Barry‘s ear. „Let me tell you a secret. I found the same model in a dollar store and got it for you so we don‘t need to make Felicity angry when your bottom needs a spanking anymore.“ At other times, Barry would have playfully slapped his arm and scolded him for deceiving him, but now he just smiled and leaned against Oliver, completely relaxed.

„Thank you for thinking of me there, Daddy“ he mumbled. By the time Ray came back with the cream, he was half asleep, but Eddie and Julian bustling around in the background and dividing the cake on plates kept him away.

„Mick bake that cake?“ he asked no one in particular as he leaned back to let Ray put lotion on all his tender areas (and yes, apparently a cock could chafe pretty anstily too).

„Course, Baby Doll. Not gonna let anyone else make you a cake“, came the low grumble that he loved so much, and then Constantine was there, feeding him some of that gorgeous cake. „Happy birthday, little bird“, he told him, and Barry only hummed in response. He didn‘t even know anymore why he‘d thought this would be a bad birthday. It was the best birthday ever, and he never wanted it to end.

Well, he was also tired enough that he‘d drop off to sleep at any moment if he weren‘t eating cake, but that was another story.

„Will you stay tonight?“ he asked, again addressing none of his Daddies in particular. He wondered why they were all smiling at once though, and then Daddy Singh was in his field of view to lean close and kiss him. He could feel Len tense under his legs, but he didn‘t do anything to push him away or start a fight. Really, his Daddies were all so well behaved tonight, it was as if Barry had taught them all a lesson, instead of the other way around.

Then again, there had been talks between Barry and his Daddies, about how he wished that they all respected his other Daddies, even if they didn‘t personally get along with them, for they were all Barry‘s partners and his boyfriends (most of them, at least, he still wasn‘t all that sure where he stood with Ralph), and he wouldn‘t be able to just relax and let himself go when he was with one Daddy and he was ranting and raging about another of his Daddies.

Maybe this was their way of showing Barry that they could accept one another, and that they‘d be able to behave, if just for his own sake.

If the way he saw Eddie and Julian standing close together and sharing intimate glances in the door to the kitchen, that wasn‘t all there was to these things though, at least not for some of them.

Daddy Singh pulled back again and gave Barry a smile. „We‘ll all stay tonight, dove“, he told him, and Barry scrunched up his nose in confusion. He had a giant sofa that apparently could fit all of his Daddies, but his bed was always very full when he had two of his Daddies over already. Both Len and Mick as well as Leo and Ray had complained that he really needed to get a bigger bed, since he was quite a tall little boy. Barry loved the cosiness of it with one Daddy on either side, but squeezing thirteen Daddies and their boy into it…?

Before he could ask, however, he felt himself being scooped up by strong vigilante-arms and carried bridal-style towards the stairs. Almost as a reflex, he turned and looked around, spotting some of the cake still being left. „Breakfast for tomorrow, love“, Harry told him, and Barry could see Eobard and HR moving to pack up the cake just as Harry spoke. Good, then at least it wouldn‘t go bad.

After the incredible birthday spanking that he‘d had, he didn‘t think anything could top that. But as Eddie pushed open the door to his bedroom and switched on the light, he revealed a room that was devoid of the usual bed, but was laid out completely with mattresses, blankets and pillows, basically forming one giant cuddly nest in the room.

Barry let out a squeal and squirmed a little, but allowed Oliver to set him down first before shuffling to the middle of the room, grabbing his favourite pillow and a blanket to curl up under.

„I want all the cuddles“ he declared and soon enough, he found himself up wrapped up in the arms of his favourite hot headed criminal soon enough.

„Shouldn‘t good boys brush their teeth before bed?“ Singh enquired, but Leo waved him off, coming into the room with another armful of pillows that he dropped on the matresses.

„Not when it‘s their birthday, captain. Birthday cake doesn‘t cause any caries, you should know that.“ Daddy Singh looked a bit doubtful, but acquiesed easily enough. Barry watched his Daddies all take off their shoes and horribly chafy jeans – he‘d never look at jeans the same again after this night- and pile them all in a corner before crawling onto the mattresses as well, grabbing pillows and blankets and starting to snuggle up all around Barry. Well. Daddy Singh went to brush his teeth first, of course, and so did some of the others. Mick took his shoes off where he was already lying down next to Barry, and tossed them into the corner, narrowly missing Eobard‘s head. He didn‘t look all that sorry about it, but neither of the two addressed it further. Luckily, Barry didn‘t want to have to deal with that tonight.

Oliver came to lay down on Barry‘s other side, sandwiching Barry between him and Mick. Len joined them soon after, but instead of laying down next to Mick as Barry would have expected, he snuggled up next to Oliver. Barry raised an eyebrow and then turned to Mick with a questioning gaze, but Mick just shrugged. „Planned this whole setup for you, those two, kinda fucked out the tension between them while they were at it and found they liked it.“ He pulled Barry closer, causing Oliver to growl and pull Barry closer as well, making sure that Barry was well and truly squished between them. Barry loved it.

„You two had better not have fucked on my kitchen counter“, he told Oliver, knowing that all of the three times Len had goaded him (or him and Mick) into kitchen counter sex, something had ended up broken. A glass, a bone in Mick‘s foot and the counter itself. SO really, he wasn‘t keen on that experiment happening again.

„No, I promised you I wouldn‘t, Scarlet“, Len murmured from behind Oliver, clearly yawning.

„… You migh need to invest in a new toilet seat though.“

Barry could hear thirteen beloved voices laughing as he sat up and flung his pillow at Len in retaliation, and he was sure that even a choir of angels couldn‘t sound any sweeter than this. He was just the luckiest boy, with the best Daddies, and there was not a single thing he would change about any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> On Oct. 7th, 2018, this one got the idea in her head that maybe, writing a drabble for Spanking Sunday would be a great idea. There'd been some spanking ideas floating around my head, so I grabbed one of them (a Flashwave birthday spanking that is still one of my faves) and just went for it. And since that went over really well, I did one the next week as well.... and the next week... and the next week... before I knew it, I was 20 weeks in and set myself a goal: One year of Spanking Sunday, a whole year of consecutive weeks of writing about turning asses nice and bright red.  
It is Oct. 6th, 2019 now, and this is consecutive week number 53. I can't believe I did this! This is by far the largest thing I have ever done, it's over 145k in _just spankings_! I am so damn proud of myself for keeping up with it, for never missing a single Sunday even though I was busy a lot of the time, out with friends, with family, on vacation. And yet I managed, and always posted a drabble, some of them I am very proud of, some are... not my finest moments, but I did it, and I kept at it. I am so proud of myself now, and I hope that you had as much fun reading my spankings as I had writing them.   
That being said though, the last weeks, or couple of months maybe, were quite hard and at times it felt like a chore to push myself to write every week, to be there and deliver on Sunday. Now, this definitely does not mean that I will stray away from my favourite subject, and I definitely will not close my Spanking Sunday series. But now that I reached my goal (my super crazy, absolutely unattainable-seeming goal) of one entire year of uninterrupted posting, I will not put the pressure on myself anymore to post _every_Sunday. I want to be able to turn towards some of my other projects as well (there's this idea of starting a Sub Saturday series.....), and to write some of the things that have been in my head forever but that I haven't been able to put to paper because there was always a spanking to write that was due the next Sunday.  
Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through all of this, for giving me back this much love each and every week, I can't thank you enough for this!  
And don't forget: my prompt list is still open (and even still has some entries that are waiting to be written)....  
Thank you for an amazing, glorious, out-of-this world year and HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!


End file.
